


[Podfic] Nothing Will Keep Me

by kalakirya



Series: podfics of waldorph's Vikings tumblr stories [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of waldorph's story</p><p>
  <i>Lagertha has to go off and be a badass solo for some reason, and all she wants to do is come home to her children and her boys. - anon</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nothing Will Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These are not the stories I meant to write.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737196) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**Title:** Nothing Will Keep Me

  
 **Pairings:** Lagertha/Ragnar

  
 **Rating:** PG

  
 **Length:** 5 minutes 1 second

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (5MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nothing-will-keep-me)

 


End file.
